gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non Stop Pop FM (100.7 FM) is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits in Grand Theft Auto V. Radio station is hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. Tracklist *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Neon Trees - Animal (2010) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (2010) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001) *Muse - Madness (2012) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1996) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (2001) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) Trivia *Non-Stop-Pop FM could be based on KOST 103.5, which is also adult contemporary radio station, 102.7 KIIS FM and 104.3 MY FM, both of which play pop music from the '90s to present day. *Songs from this station play in all Ponsonbys clothing stores (no commercials). *First spotted in the gameplay reveal trailer. *Amerie's "1 Thing" was also featured in Saints Row 2, another open world game widely known as a GTA Clone by some players. The cut songs "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" and "Me & U" were also featured in Saints Row 2. *This might be Tracey De Santa's favourite radio station, as it always plays when you enter her Issi. **However, this is the default radio station for the Issi. *Sound files for Cara's recording still have intros for the song "The Time Is Now" by Moloko, suggesting it was cut late in development.DJ Cara Delevingne's best bits from Grand Theft Auto V *This is the second time that "Me & U" by Cassie has been removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack, after The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. *This is the fourth time a Hall & Oates song appeared in GTA. The first song, "Out of Touch", was featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Rockstar likely chose Glamorous by Fergie to hint what it would be like by the time the player finishes the game. *Songs from this station play inside the Vanilla Unicorn. *The song "Work (Freemasons remix)" by Kelly Rowland appears to be playing inside the Dignity during the mission Daddy's Little Girl. *The inclusion of pop songs from the 80's was due to the fact that there was meant to be an 80's pop station in the game. Over the course of the development, the 80's station was merged with Non-Stop-Pop FM, leading to numerous style changes to the station. It originally started as a mainstream pop radio station, then into dance-pop/house radio station, switching over to adult contemporary, leading to the inclusion of songs from the 90's, before settling on a contemporary pop mix radio station. *Stardust's "Music Sounds Better With You" is played in it's shortened radio edit. Video See Also *Lips 106 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories that plays Pop music. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto:Vice City and Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories that plays Pop music from the 80's. *Vice City FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City that plays 80's pop music. *The Vibe 98.8 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B music. *Rise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories that plays Trance and House music. *Head Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2 Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays pop and adult contemporary music. References Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Pop Stations